Where do we run from a broken heart?
by Phoenix147
Summary: A deserving story about me. Enjoy.
1. Chapter one

Title: Where do we run from a broken heart?

Disclaimer: No I don't own Beyblade.

Summery: Yes I know people hate OC's dating real characters but there are going to be three couples in this story so shut up and read!

* * *

As the kettle boils our familiar blue haired authoress walks across her small kitchen, pouring the hot water into her mug of coco powder, stirring it gently with her tired fingers.

She pulls her fridge open and splashes some milk into her mug stirring once more before replacing the milk bottle, grabbing her mug and grabbing yoghurt from the fridge and kicking the door closed, heading for her living room. Her blue eyes peering out of her black rimmed glasses as she looks to the partly messy room, her crumpled up stories cluttered the floor, mainly around the sofa where her pen and paper pad lay.

A soft sigh leaves her mouth as she sets the mug and the yoghurt on the table before her, picking up the pad of paper and reading through the outlines of her newest idea, pulling back the sleeves of her Blink 182 hoodie, cursing softly as she picked up the pen and crosses out the forth chapter idea.  
"No, it's too soon for their daughter to show up, ugn!" she screamed tearing the paper out and throwing it to the floor, "I'll never finish this fic!" her eyes closed as her ears detected the sound of her gate opening, "Who in fuck could that be?" she mused aloud, standing up and heading for the door, getting there just as the doorbell rang, sighing with annoyance she pulled the door open, being greeted by a friendly face.

"Hello" the tall green haired French boy said with a smile.

"OLLI!" she yelled wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek "Oh my god! You didn't tell me you were coming back!"

Obviously happy by this response he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Me and the guys missed you a lot Sian" he told her with a happy smile.

"Enrique, Johnny and Robert?" her tone confused as she stepped back, tilting her head to the side.

"Yeah, come on why do you look so surprised?" Oliver asked with a happy chuckle, his blue eyes watching her face go from confused to annoyed as she began to count off on her fingers.

"Enrique made my friend cry by kissing me, so I slapped him, Robert hated me anyway and Johnny shouldn't show his face around here" she snapped, growling deeply, not caring that her anger hurt Oliver, he hated seeing her angry, not after he'd flown all the way from France to see her, her eyes narrowed.

"And don't give me any of that 'don't be mad, not on my visit' shit because France is just over the channel!"

Oliver put a hand on her shoulder, looking at her face, her eyes softened and looked down.

"I know Johnny hurt you…"

Her eyes burst wide open, "Hurt me? He destroyed me!" she shouted her eyes glittering with tears.

Oliver sighed and took his hand away, his eyes widening with shock as she grabbed his hand and put it on her head.

He rolled her eyes, then smiled softly, at least she remembered, he gently patted her head, "Just stop stressing little kitty cat" she practically glomped him, giggling like a small child.

Oliver always cheered her up, from day one when he'd bumped into her at school. She'd always hated food tech, her school has a bad teacher for that class and he'd made it seem to dull, she'd paid £10 extra to get the special class with the special teacher, and that teacher had been none other than Oliver, every girl had gained a crush on him, that was until he made a Unicorn pink cake, everyone had the idea he was gay from that point. Except Sian, she actually paid attention to what he said while he'd made it.

Once the class course had finished she worked and worked just to be in his GCSE class, he was only two years older than her and, as many girls do, she'd gained a crush on the green haired French guy.

While in his GSCE class he began to speak to her quite frequently, she was a good cook, at least with cakes and pasta and even better she was proud of her nationality, she seemed to be friendship material.

He finally had a full conversation with her when he found a story of hers in her homework, obviously in there by accident, he knew her bag was overfull, with that first chapter page he asked to see more of her work, especially since it contained him at times, thus began the sparks of friendship.

As her school years finished he was free to actually befriend her, since she wasn't in his class anymore, he invited her to Paris a lot, more so when her crush expired and she saw him as a brother more than someone she fancied.

As her college years progressed, Oliver helping her find a job and a place to live so she could be free of her family, she met the rest of Oliver's friends, Johnny, Robert and Enrique. Not that she was impressed with the Italian and the German…but she got on well with Johnny, her sadistic ways getting her into trouble at times with him, especially since he invited her round to see his weapon collection, the world should know by now, don't leave her in the room with swords, especially when she's around fire also.

That unfortunately led to a rather bad moment in time, a very bad moment.

Oliver smiled and hugged her again, "Come on I'll go buy you a muffin" she almost grabbed her coat, but instead she shook her head

"I have to finish writing this story" she explained with a sigh, watching Oliver put his hands on his hips, and glare at her with one of those 'not this time' looks then picked her up, in a bridal style ignoring her shrieks of 'no no no no!' as he pulled her door closed, knowing it locked automatically and walking through her garden and out of the gate, taking her towards his car with a grin.

He was forcing her to have fun, whether she liked it or not.

* * *

Second checkpoint.

Phoenix147


	2. Chapter two

Title: Where do we run from a broken heart?

Disclaimer: No I don't own Beyblade.

* * *

Blue eyes glared at a small café, one of which served her favourite kind of sandwich, supposedly making this her favourite place to eat, but that wasn't the case today.

"Oh come on!" Oliver said with a sigh, "You can't be so stubborn…"

"Oh yes I can!" Sian replied, crossing her arms, a difficult achievement in Olivers long coat, which he'd given her to wear when she complained of being 'bloody freezin'' in only her long sleeved top.

"Just sit down" he said with another sigh, pointing to a window seat, or rather a booth next to the window, looking over a grassy picnic area, her eyes narrowed slightly as tears built up.

"I hate this place" she whispered to herself before closing her eyes, almost able to feel a warm hand on hers, soft lips placing a kiss on her nose and three fingers softly stroking her cheek.

Sian was broken from her dream as Oliver touched her shoulder, sliding a blue tray in front of her, upon it lay a sandwich, coronation chicken to be exact, and a mug of hot chocolate, she offered and weak smile, "Thanks Oliver" she said, hugging him as he sat next to her with a strawberry cake and a soda on his tray, he simply smiled and kissed her forehead.

After they'd eaten he pulled her to her feet "Come on kitty-cat, where do you want to go?"

"Home" she answered bluntly, he sighed and nodded, it wasn't the fact she'd said 'no' it was actually the fact that she was on the verge of crying that had made him cave in.

As he led her to his car he saw her glance to a bookstore then back to the floor, he sighed saw he saw that it was a manga shop, in about three second he grabbed her and hoisted her over his shoulder, ignoring her shout of 'no!' as he carried her into the shop, putting her down, looking to her face, red from embarrassment yet smiling, her hair a bit ruffled and gently covering her eyes, crossing her arms, looking much like an angry rabbit.

He smiled and offered her an arm, only to have it smacked away, walking towards a shelf and looking through it and picked up a manga, handing it to him and glaring, then winking with a smirk, he put an arm around her and walked her to the till, "I need every book in the series" he said putting the manga down on the desk.

Sian hit his arm and hissed "Don't" to him, she only wanted the one manga, not for him to buy her so many, Oliver grinned and shook his head, getting the whole series available in the store, bagging them and walking out, a glaring Sian following him, he knew she hated it when he spent so much, she always tried to teach him that the money spending was dumb, but he never got it.

As he finally let her go home she insisted that she just wanted to finish her book, she grabbing her house keys from her pocket and heading for the door, only to be stopping by Oliver's hand, him pulling her back and gently kissing her cheek and nose in a friendly way, "I'm going to pick you up this evening and take you out" he said quietly looking into her sad eyes with his own happy ones, she wrapping her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest, burying her face into his warm clothes, he gently rubbed her back.

"He's a jerk Sian we know it…these tears are too good for him" he said quietly, waiting until she moved away, wiping her eyes and thanking him, saying she'd seem him later, going inside, closing the door and locking it, still wiping her wet eyes, glad that her neighbours were always out, the last thing she needed was rumours.

She walked to the living room and picked up her pen and paper, beginning to write something down, letting everything flow from her to the paper.

_Once upon a time, how corny does that sound? Once a upon a time normally introduces you to a happy story, yet this one won't be, it's about an old woman, one with the strangest of names. Her name had been Betty; she was a kind woman, loving with every heartbeat she felt._

_She loved to walk down to the lake and watch the ducks swim, she always did it, everyone knew that if there was silence from the lakes it was because she was there._

Sian stopped writing and smiled, running a finger down the paper; she'd have to post this to her friend. "Chanie you'll be proud" she said with a grin, thinking of her friend in Canada.

Chanie, or rather Chantal, had been there for Sian when she'd been cast into a dark depression, one that was only relieved by drink.

"This is how I'll thank her" she said with a soft smile, continuing to write, smiling as she did so, allowing the writing cramp to happen, only ignoring it, allowing the hours to tick by.

* * *

Heya, second chapter

BTW if anyone copies the story within a story I wrote here I will kill them, that story belongs to my friend, but I miss her, she really is in Canada and this is my way of saying that I miss her lol anyway review please people.

Phoenix147


End file.
